The Legend Of Controling Dragon
by Katsuari Akira
Summary: Naruto adalah seorang anak manusia biasa dia bercita-cita dan berkeinginan menjadi seorang Controling Dragon, dan untuk mencapai itu dia harus memulainya dari awal yaitu masuk kesekolah Konoha Controling Dragon, bagaimanakah kisah-kisah Naruto disekolah pengendali naga tersebut? Warn : Inside
Chapter 1 : Heroes in the world of Drgon

summary : Naruto adalah seorang anak manusia ia bercita-cita dan berkeinginan menjadi Controlling The Dragon dan untuk memenuhi semua itu ia harus mulai dari awal(dasar) yaitu bersekolah di Konoha school controlling dragon bagaimana kisah-kisah naruto di sekolah controlling the dragon

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto Sensei

Warning : gaje,Typo(s), ETC

Pair : Masih Rahasia Author

Di pagi hari yang cerah tampak seorang perjaka yang masih molor di tempat tidur

Kriing kriing

Bel alarm berbunyi tepat menunjuk jam 07.30 pagi Naruto tengah membuka matanya perlahan dengan malasnya saat ia melihat jam locker alarmnya ia membuka matanya dengan lebar dan berteriak Histeris

"Waaah,sudah jam berapa ini,kenapa baru membangunkanku sekarang "

*salah mu sendiri Naruto kenapa begadang Nonton film anime sampai jam 03.00 pagi*

Naruto cepat-cepat bergegas beranjak ketempat tidur dengan terburu-buru tanpa harus mandi dulu dia langsung mengambil roti tawar yang ada dimeja makannya yang dia persiapkan semalam dengan bergegas Naruto Berlari dengan nafas tergesa-gesa

"Waduhh sudah jam berapa ini aku pasti akan terlambat untuk pendaftaran ke konoha controlling Dragon school "

sambil berlari Naruto menghayal dirinya sebagai seorang controlling dragon, 'andai saja aku menjadi seorang controlling Dragon pasti hidupku sudah berubah drastis' katanya didalam hati Naruto, sampai tidak sadarnya Naruto menabrak seorang gadis,gadis itu berambut merah muda bagaikan bunga sakura yang mekar di awal musim semi

"aduhh, sakit" gadis itu jatuh dengan sakit dipergelangan tangannya Naruto dengan diam dan melongook didalam hatinya dia berkata

'cantik sekali gadis ini '

sebuah tinjuan yang keras datang kekepala Naruto yang pirang jabrik "itteii" jeritan dari Naruto yang kesakitan sambil mengusap kepala jabriknya

"kenapa kau memukul ku" tanya naruto dengan wajah kesakitan

"kau pantas menerimanya karena kau sudah menabrakku dan membiarkan aku jatuh" perkataan gadis itu dengan amarah yang meluap-luap sambil mengepal tangan

"heheee gomen-gomen"Naruto Mengeluarkan cengiran khas tamvan miliknya, Naruto teringat sesuatu hal

"o iya aku ada urusan yanga harus kuselesaikan,aku harus pergi dari sini"Naruto berlari tanpa memperdulikan gadis yang ditabraknya tadi

"ha dasar pria yang tidak bertanggung jawab kalau ketemu akan kupukul habis-habisan!...sannaroo"gadis berambut merah muda itu berkata demikian dengan amarahnya sambil mengengam tangannya

.

.

.

di area luar sekolah Konoha Controlling Dragon School

Tampak Pemuda yang sedang berlari menuju gerbang sekolah,ia berambut pirang jabrik yang tak lain dan tak bukan yaitu Naruto

"hua cuaapeknya akhirnya sampek juga" seorang penjaga sekolah melihat Naruto dan langsung mendekatinya dan bertanya

"hei anak muda sudah jam berapa ini kenapa kamu datang siang begini gerbang masuk akan kututup"kata orang yang menjaga gerbang sambil membawa memegang sapu

" waduh paman jangan ditutup dulu aku harus mengikuti proses pendaftaran murid baru disekolah ini" kata naruto sambil memohon mengizinkannya masuk

"sebelum itu paman ingin bertanya sedikit padamu kenapa kamu mau masuk kesekolah ini , inikan bukan sekolah Manusia biasa, hanya seseorang yang melebihi manusia biasa yang masuk sekolah ini yang bisa mengendalikan Naga besar seperti yang diatas contohnya"penjaga itu menunjukkan jarinya keatas dan Naruto melihat keatas sambil melihat seseorang yang mengendarai Naga dengan terkagum kagum

"sugeeeei" Naruto melihat Seorang Controlling Dragon yag mengendalikan naga yang sangat buas lalu mengendalikan naga itu dengan mudahnya

'semangatku semakin meningkat untuk menjadi seorang Controlling Dragon',dalam hati naruto yang penuh dengan semangat yang membara

"apa kau sangat yakin menghadapi semua rintangan nanti yang ada, setelah kau masuk kesekolah ini"sang penjaga sekolah lanjut bicara Naruto sungguh yakin dengan jalan yang akan ditempuhnya

"ya paman,aku sangat yakin sekali ingin masuk kesekolah ini dan menjadi seorang Controlling The Dragon"kata-kata Naruto yang kepedeaan, lalu akhirnya penjaga yang super kepo itu tersenyum, "baiklah aku ijinkan kau masuk untuk terakhir kali ini saja"

Naruto berkata dengan cengiran tamvannya "wahh benarkah itu paman...hehe thank you"

"Ya sudah kau segera masuk saja sana dan sebaiknya kau bergegas sebelum nantinya pendaftaran murid baru akan ditutup"kata penjaga itu dengan misteriusnya,"o iya aku hampir lupa terimakasih sekali lagi ya paman"kata Naruto dan sebelum itu Naruto melupakan sesuatu ya itu bertanya siapa nama penjaga pintu gerbang itu Dan akhirnya Naruto berbalik sebentar"o iya paman siapa nama paman",tiba-tiba paman penjaga gerbang itu sudah tidak ada lagi

'haa,kemana paman itu perginya'Naruto berbicara didalam hati dan sedikit ragu karena melihat penjaga gerbang itu pergi dengan misteriusnya dan lalu Naruto melanjutkan perjalannanya sambil berkata "mungkin aku akan mencari tau siapa paman itu nanti saja"dan langsung melesat pergi

terlihat tampak seorang pengurus pendaftaran siswa baru akan menutup pendaftarannya"ya dengan ini kunyatakan pendaftaran murid baru akan ditutup"sementara itu seorang pemuda berlari mendekati pendaftaran itu dan berkata"choto mate jangan ditutup dulu pendaftarannya"

"hnn,siapa anak itu"orang-orang lalu membicarakan Naruto karena dia yang berteriak paling kencang disitu"paman kumohon jangan tutup dulu pendaftarannya aku ingin mendaftar dulu",' apakah aku sudah tepat waktu'

.

.

.

itu lah fic pertama saya tapi masih gaje saya janji di chap berikutnya mungkin akan ada hari pertama Naruto untuk mengendalikan seekor Naga ikuti terus chap saya dan saya akan membuatnya lebih baik lagi dan diharapkan para Author yang berpengalaman mohon untuk memberi saran untuk cerita saya terimakasih ^_^


End file.
